


Torn

by AislinMarue



Series: Asa Feels Nostalgic [7]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, very old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7121146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragorn never dreamed he would love them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torn

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic in my trip down memory lane. Two pairings I forgot I shipped. Circa 2003 or 2004 I believe. I was just barely in my 20s and still quite new to writing.

All the survival skills known to man, elf and dwarf combined could not have prepared me for this.  
My heart, something I do not give freely, is divided.  
To love someone is to love them completely and unconditionally.  
Why should this cause me such inner turmoil?  
I love two elves, more than I ever thought I could love a person let alone two.  
One a beautiful elven maiden with dazzling blue eyes as deep as the sea.  
She is more fair than any sunrise and her beauty never fails to take my breath away.  
The other is a lithe elven prince with flowing blond hair.  
He is forbidden fruit, but I long for a taste.  
I love them both so much my heart aches.  
I know that I cannot bear this much longer.  
I pray I won't have to.  
The ideal solution would be to have them both, but that will elude me forever.  
My heart will remain divided.  
I will love Arwen as I have always done, but Legolas I will only love from afar.  
He will never know and that is how it shall remain.  
And forever will I be torn. 


End file.
